


i'll fall apart

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides smut month [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This is so short but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's embarrassed, but he can't help it.





	i'll fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> sanderssidessmutmonth prompt:
> 
> "c. Virgil is sort of embarrassed about masturbating, he does like how it feels but it makes him ashamed beyond belief, so, ends up with him getting himself off in the shower or late at night whenever he can."

_You have got to be the only one who does this. You know that? No one else does this. You're not even a real _person_, why are you so desperate?_

Virgil bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out, leaning back against the shower wall as his dominant hand grips his cock, giving it quick, sloppy strokes, slicked with precum and his own spit. He's too afraid to linger, too nervous to spend a moment longer than a regular shower in here. What if the others figure out what he's doing? He'd never live it down.

_Maybe no one would care?_

But he's _Anxiety_. He can't take that chance. His thumb flicks over the head of his dick and his knees nearly buckle. As it is, he sags against the wall, breathless. _Fuck,_ that feels good.

The door's locked (he checked it twice before stepping under the spray), but that doesn't stop him from fretting about one of the others walking in, anyway. The thought is kind of hot for a second (_what if they like it? what if they want to join me?_) before anxiety floods back in. It's a miracle he hasn't gone soft by now. That happens sometimes, leaving him leaking and frustrated in the middle of the shower stall. Then he just finishes his shower as quickly as he can and ponders trying to finish later in his room, when everyone is asleep.

Virgil hisses through his teeth as his fingers keep working his sensitive skin, his other hand skimming across his chest, tweaking a nipple sharp enough to make him gasp. He immediately bites his lip again, stifling any moan or whimper that threatens to slip free. Normal people don't moan in the shower (do they? he's never heard any of the others, but it's not like he's been _trying_ to). But god, he can feel his orgasm building, rushing through him like a tidal wave threatening to break free of its moorings.

When he comes, his vision whites out and he sags against the wall, breathing heavily. Warm water patters down on his hair, soaking it against his scalp, as he watches his release swirl down the drain.

_God, you're weird._

"Shut up," he mumbles aloud, catching his breath. He isn't sure how long he has left, but he knows he needs to rush. 

Soon enough, Virgil steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel and roughly toweling his hair dry. He smells like lavender now, and the scent soothes his frazzled nerves.

Until the next shower, anyway.


End file.
